Tea Party at the Titan Tower
by Lilybud the Storyteller
Summary: When Starfire finds a tea-set at the mall of shopping, she buys it and immediately invites her fellow Titans in hopes to make her own party. How do her unwilling comrades respond when they are forced to participate or suffer the wrath of a Tamaranian? What chaos will Starfire brew during this occasion? And how will Beastboy prevent getting scalded alive? Read and find out!


**Do not ask me how I got this idea...I could not answer in a sensible manner if I tried...This was originally going to be a one-shot (albeit, a long one), but impatience got the better of me. So, here is chapter one! This will be a pretty short story, with maybe only one more chapter, but please enjoy nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Teen Titans or its characters in any shape or form. Nor do I own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any other references that may or may not have been mentioned. However, I DO OWN the picture for this story, so please be respectful and do not copy/steal it!**

* * *

**"Tea Party at the Titan Tower"**

**A Teen Titan fanfiction story **

**By, Lilybud the Storyteller**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Titan Tower. Crime had been slow lately, so the Teen Titans were enjoying their break as much as possible. Raven was sitting on the couch, a steaming cup of tea beside her, and a worn leather book in hand. She occasionally glanced up in irritation at the noise her fellow male teammates were making. Cyborg, Beastboy, and (surprisingly) Robin were all competing in a match of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_.

The empath watched as Robin's character, Ike, slashed at Bowser with his sword.

"Oh, no, man! You are _not_ beating Cy!" the robot-man retaliated by making his avatar breathe fire at Robin's character. The percentage number under Ike's picture turned red as it rose, and Robin frowned in annoyance. After surrounding his character with a bubble-like shield, Robin furiously pressed several buttons in a devastating counter-attack. Before his attack could take full effect, a sudden torrent of water hit his character from behind.

"Sneak attack!" Beastboy howled, pumping his fist in the air. Raven sunk lower in her chair as her eyebrow twitched from the sudden outburst. Of course the changeling loved to play as the Pokémon Trainer with the constant switching of playable avatars.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled as he and the changeling began to gang up on their leader, much to Robin's annoyance.

The sudden sound of the doors swishing open occurred from behind, but the boys paid it no attention—they were far too busy fighting for their gamer pride. Raven, however, did look up and watched with mild curiosity as Starfire floated through the room. The alien had a large smile on her face, though that was nothing out of the ordinary. But the items that Starfire was holding in her hands did make the empath raise her eyebrow in surprise.

"Star?" Raven asked warily. "Why do you have a tea-set?"

"Oh, my friend!" Starfire's smile widened enthusiastically. "I have discovered the wonders of the parties of tea!"

"You mean tea parties?" Robin corrected automatically, still attentively focused on the virtual battle that continued to take place.

Beastboy's avatar threw a Pokéball and a green monster appeared from it. As the new monster's vine began to whip its opponents, the changeling said, "Where did you find out about that? Some old chick film?"

"If you are referring to the wonderful pictures with the females in intricate attire, then correct." Starfire knew better to walk in front of the TV when her friends were playing, so instead she stood beside it. Raising her hands slightly, she held out the tea-set so her teammates could see it properly. It was a dainty collection with ornately-painted flowers that covered the cups and serving tray. Recognizing it from the movies that Bumblebee had given her, Starfire had instantly fallen in love with the set when she found it at the mall of shopping.

"Please, friends, I request that we may commence the partying of tea! I have already collected the necessary attire and have gathered the cubes of sugar and cream. We may drink here, or at the park, or maybe at the—"

"Later, Star," Cyborg interrupted, intently focused on a combo he was setting up in the game. "Why not ask Raven or some of the other girl Titans?"

"I would rather burn in the pits of hell than participate in a pointless event like that," Raven replied in a cool monotone, eyes skimming the words on her current page.

"But you enjoy the flavors of tea, do you not?" Starfire scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"A cup of tea enjoyed in solitary is different from a tea party. Emphasis on the word _party_."

"But Raven, the other female Titans are busy with missions, and I've never participated in such of an occasion before! How am I ever supposed to adapt to Earthling customs when I cannot experience them firsthand?"

"According to some, you rot in front of a TV," she said, pointedly glaring at the other Titans.

The alien spirit's visibly dampened and she turned to Robin as a last resort. "Please, friend Robin? I would be very appreciative."

The boy didn't answer at first. The TV screen showed that Beastboy's character had lost, and it was down to Cyborg and Boy Wonder. As the changeling pouted, muttering about sabotage and glitches, the two remaining opponents faced head-on. There were a few minutes of vigorous button-smashing where neither Ike nor Bowser seemed to gain the upper hand. However, that quickly changed when Bowser was able to get close enough to Ike without getting hit. Robin, anticipating another fire-attack, tried to defend his character but King Koopa changed his tactics. Bowser wrapped his burly arms around his opponent, and carried the struggling character with him to the opposite side of the stage.

"No, no, NO!" Robin shouted in protest.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Cyborg pounded on his controller. While Ike was still struggling in the koopa's grip, Bowser ducked into his spiked shell and fell off the edge of the stage. There was an automated cheering sound that erupted from the TV speakers, and a moment later the screen changed to reveal that King Koopa was the winner.

Both Beastboy and Cyborg jumped in the air and hi-fived one another while Robin glowered. "No fair! That was a suicide move—it should've been a tie! _Rematch_!"

"Ha! You're just mad that a tin-man had beaten your scrawny butt!" Cyborg jeered, waving one finger in his leader's face.

You could almost see the steam that was coming from Robin's head as he clenched his teeth. He was about to launch into another objection when Starfire drew him back to attention. "Please, Robin, may we commence the party?"

Still enraged from the loss, Boy Wonder was about to snap a protest before he saw the alien's pleading expression. Robin's anger faltered, as it always did when it concerned the alien girl. Even so, he still asked uncertainly, "Starfire, is this really necessary?"

"Of course!" the girl said, setting the tea-set on the table. "I must educate myself on Earthling traditions, and I would greatly appreciate it if my friends could help me. You will help me, won't you?"

Robin swallowed as Starfire looked at him with such a hopeful, innocent expression. Any protests died on his lips when he saw the alien's emerald eyes enlarge and shimmer with restrained tears. How could he refuse her when she did something like that? "Just…just this once," he muttered, sighing.

Instantly strong arms wrapped around the boy and his ribs began to squeal in protest. "Oh, thank you, my friend! This will be the most glorious party ever!" Even though Robin could feel his innards slowly breaking and his cheeks begin to flush, the sound of Starfire's exhilarated laughter did help him to feel better.

However, the other team members did not share the same enthusiasm._"What?!" _Cyborg and Beastboy exclaimed in unison. The 'victory dance' they were doing instantly froze, limbs bent in awkward positions, as they gawked at Robin. They were obviously not prepared for their dignified leader to agree to such an undignified event.

Raven, who didn't appear to be more irritated than usual (it was hard to tell with her), did not seem surprised. "At least make sure that the tea is herbal."

Starfire did not seem to notice her teammate's lack of eagerness. Instead, she finally released her embrace and floated a few inches higher in the air, giggling in excitement. "This is most glorious! I shall get the necessary preparations immediately!"

Still in giggles, The alien girl hastily flew away. When the door swished close behind her, Robin turned around to see his comrades all glaring at him.

"What was I supposed to do?" he protested defensively. "She asked!"

"Say no," Cyborg and Beastboy remarked at the same time.

Raven just rolled her eyes."Softie."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it! There will be another chapter, so please stay tuned!**

* * *

***EDIT* 9-28-13 ****Okay people, I'll be honest: When this idea first started out it seemed like a really fun story, but I keep trying to write the next chapter and-while I have a general plan of what to do-it doesn't seem to be coming easily. I'm not sure when this story will be updated next, but for now it will have to stay on pause. Rest assured that I WILL complete this one day, but it will just take longer than I first expected. Sorry for the delay, and thanks for your patience!**


End file.
